Not Without You
by Ai-Fennec
Summary: Hate turns to Like, like turns to love. [KabuSasu] [SasuKabu] Warnings inside.


AN/ Roleplay between Katsuya-chan and I... except its KABUSASU goodness this time D Beware of: Suggestion of rape, lemon, language, MANGA SPOILERS! Chapter 289 SPOILED! Oral and anal sex. Woaw.

Steam coated the walls, fogged up thick lenses. Kabuto was blind, but it didn't really matter. He was stood in Sounds version of a kitchen, stirring hopefully at a pot. Whether it was sunrise or noon, he couldn't remember. Time stood still in the grey, thick air of Otogakure. The walls did their job of filtering out unnecessary light, and all unnecessary hope. Kabuto hated it sometimes, just as he hated Orochimaru occasionally.

**Stepping into the 'evil' that was Sound's kitchen, the pale skinned boy grimaced. He only came in the kitchen to annoy the ex Konoha medic, which was why he was here now. He strode across the room, the black, white-rimmed kimono swinging behind him. He looked into the pot, and wrinkled his nose at the concoction Kabuto was stirring. "What evil are you brewing today?"**

Kabuto sighed. "What if I told you it was an omelette?" He paused in his prodding to push his glasses up his nose. An instinctual action, as he still couldn't see. Something, in the depths of the metal saucepan, went "gloop".

**Sasuke backed away from the pot. "Whatever it is, its evil. I'm not touching it." The almost permanent Sharingan eyes glittered with some sort of terror. The creases from his eyes seemed slightly deeper than usual, indicating his sleep loss.**

Kabuto glanced over his shoulder to send the Uchiha prodigy a baffled look. His bangs were sticking to his face, wet from steam and abuse. He set the spoon down on the counter (Leaving a trail of brown ooze in its wake), and turned around. "I take it you're in a bad mood this morning?"

"**Morning? Idiot, what're you on, it's three in the afternoon." Sasuke sneered, poking Kabuto's chest with his purple painted nails. He leant against the wall, raising one eyebrow. "How long have you been in here?"**

"Since you fell out of your bunk and woke up half the goddamned colony." Kabuto sighed, wiping his glasses on his shirt and replacing them on his face. He could see Sasuke now, in all of his pouty-boy glory. "We're going to have to chain you to the ceiling if you keep doing that." He shook his head, fatigue glinting momentarily in his eyes.

"**Not my fault you can't sleep through me falling out of my bed." He snarled, flicking Kabuto's lenses.**

"It wasn't just you falling, Sasuke-kun. It was you falling, you hitting Amidamaru in the face, you swearing and him yelling bloody murder." Kabuto stood up, and poured himself a glass of water. "You better not be getting any funny ideas about your status here, you're as much of a tool as I am."

**Sasuke frowned, and glared. He hated being treated so ordinarily – to be quite honest, he missed Konoha and all his screaming fangirls. No screaming fangirls in Sound. Except Tayuya – and she was vaguely scary. The rest of them were either old or lesbians. **

Kabuto smirked slightly at the others silence. "Nice eye make up." He sniggered quietly, facing the wall behind the sink and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

**Sasuke glared harder – and then was beside Kabuto, grabbing the pot that possibly contained all world evil and emptying it over Kabuto's head, leaving the pot resting on his scalp. He sneered before storming out of the kitchen, fuming.**

Kabuto spat acid, and threw the saucepan onto the floor. It's hour wasn't up. He checked the bottom of the pan, and grimaced. "Total cleaning" his ass. He wondered vaguely why bleach and hot water wasn't blinding him. As he thought this, his eyes began to sting like buggery. Sasuke was going to pay. Oh yes.

**Sasuke sat on his bunk, fuming. Tayuya had come to fawn over him, and left very quickly after Sasuke threatened to get Orochimaru to perform extreme molesting acts on her. So now he was sitting, scrubbing at his eyes frantically to get the eye make-up off. If anyone was going to comment on it, it was coming off.**

Kabuto made his way slowly up the hall, walking slowly to support the basin of boiled water. His footsteps were well-spaced and calculated. In his back pocket, shampoo. Sasuke was going DOWN.

**Sasuke sighed, and stared out of the window, surveying the grounds. Almost exactly the same as the inside, except with GRAVEL.**

Kabuto sped up his footsteps, keeping them as quiet as he could. But he doubted Sasuke would hear, he rarely listened when he was in a huff. He waited for the door to sway in on it's hinges, as breezes through sound were frequent. It opened slightly, and he took his chance. Three hurried steps in, and Sasuke found himself with a small plastic bath on his head, soaked to the skin. Kabuto tried not to giggle with victory.

**Sasuke yelped, and spat the soapy water from his mouth. He pushed the plastic basin off his head, and tried to open his eyes – getting soap into his eyes in the process. He hissed in pain, leaping towards his bunk and scrubbing at his eyes. Once all the suds were gone, he jumped at Kabuto. "You ASSHOLE!"**

Kabuto easily stepped aside to dodge the wet, angry boy. He waited for Sasuke to pick himself off the concrete floor, and stuck out his tongue. "And now you have to make dinner." He reached for a gas bomb with his left hand, in case Sasuke wouldn't "reason" with him.

**Sasuke snarled, shaking his head, and jumped for Kabuto again, drawing his fist back for a punch.**

Kabuto sighed, and smacked said bomb into Sasuke's face. He held a hand over his mouth, and stepped back again. He hoped it wasn't too strong, it would suck having Sasuke in IC again.

**Sasuke coughed, falling backwards, shaking his head. He took a gasp of air through his mouth, and fell backwards in a deep sleep.**

Kabuto sighed, and dragged a very wet Sasuke into bed by the foot. He threw the sheets at him. If he got a cold it was nothing to do with him. Kabuto ran a hand through his hair idly, grimacing at the greasy feel of his ponytail. He was going to shower, come back and laugh at Sasuke some more, take a nap, and then get some food ready before Kidoumaru strangled him.

**Several hours later, Sasuke stirred. His eyes fluttered open, onyx coloured iris' slowly focusing to the fading light. He sat up, and shook his head. His clothes were damp, and so were the sheets. He glared at the oxygen particles that were invisible to his sight, and swung himself out of bed. Kabuto needed to be taught a lesson, and sooner rather than later.**

Kabuto himself had just woken up, and stretched. Aah, the joys of having your own room. He had feared the dorms, actually FEARED his bunk. The creaks, the sounds of a thousand other people breathing were enough to drive him mad. He rolled out of bed (With an actual mattress, hooray) and hunted for some shoes. He wondered if Sasuke was conscious. He doubted it. Better to go about his job anyway, Sasuke always seemed to find him.

**Sasuke growled as he walked through the hallways, in a new outfit – not his black kimono-ish thing, but the regulation sound uniform. Oh, how he despised the stupid cow-print collars. And the violet wool. Oh, and the bow. He hated that most of all, how could he forget it? He sighed. /Stupid idiot Kabuto... going around thinking he's all that... what if he is all that, though? Why am I pondering over Kabuto of all people/**

Kabuto trudged through the walls, a map of the tunnels burnt into his memory. He knew exactly where he was, just not exactly what he was doing. Go and check on the guys in the infirmary? Its what he was paid for, after all. He went down a flight of stairs effortlessly, humming a small tune to stop himself thinking about Sasuke.

**Ages later, Sasuke was glaring. He didn't know where he was. He hoped it was near a toilet – he needed to piss. Soon. Or there would be a puddle on the floor.**

Kabuto groaned, massaging his temples. So half of the female population of sound (about 12) were off with period pains. He knew it was a stupid idea, he had told Orochimaru they eventually menstruated in unison. Creepy, he thought. Like metronomes. He was getting sick of giving out paracetamol. He needed some more. Pah, something else for Sasuke to do.

**Sasuke walked around a bit more, and then his ears caught onto the sound of groaning women. His eyes widened, and he edged around the room. /I didn't know we had an orgy room.../ He shook his head, and then remembered where he was – the infirmary. He smirked. Kabuto would be here, and he could wreak havoc, somehow. He peered into each room, looking for the medic nin. He found only screaming women, and he managed to open a broom closet in which three women were making out. He shut the door on them quickly, and went to the next room. AHA, the source of his soapy misery. He crept in, and leant on Kabuto's head. "What are you doing, then?"**

"Dispensing painkillers." Kabuto's voice was flat. His cheerful attitude had disappeared along with the last box of Tampax. "Sasuke, let me teach you something. Don't trust anything that bleeds for four days and doesn't die."

"**I never did. The first screaming fangirl that started menstruating was my team mate. I had to sacrifice a shirt." Sasuke shuddered. The memory of Sakura screaming 'Oh, my ovaries' was not something he had forgotten about Konoha.**

Kabuto sighed. "We're out of painkillers, do you think they'll notice if I give them water retention pills? Or sweeteners?" He pushed his glasses up again, annoyed at the red mark on the bridge of his nose.

"**Its most likely that they will. Women know, because they are the ones that are constantly getting stressed and headaches. They would know the foul taste of painkillers." Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "I say just get back to your room and hide under the mattress."**

Kabuto shook his head. "I've been asleep, and it's a long way back. I might try hiding in the broom closet, I've got a few good books in there." He was quite baffled as to why he was telling Sasuke this, but a bored Sasuke was better than a pissed, homicidal Sasuke. "Gets kinda crap here is all, with whoever faking a migraine and Ki." "Ki" was something Sasuke had heard a lot.

"**I wouldn't suggest the broom closet. There's three lesbians having a 'good time' in there." Sasuke gave an involuntary shudder. "Unless you're straight, its not the best thing to encounter."**

"Did you just question my sexuality?" Kabuto tutted. He pushed his glasses up. "Three, huh? I guess that counts as today's "interesting thing". Damn, I wanted an explosion." He dug into a drawer, and pulled out a spray bottle of water. He took to his feet, and marched smartly to the closet. He opened it, shut his eyes, and threw water at them. "Out of my reading hole!" He shut the door again. "Two minutes to get your clothes on and get out of here, ladies."

**Sasuke watched on in abject terror. "... How many times has that happened before?" Sasuke had a feeling it was frequent. He scratched at his neck, grimacing at the disgusting uniform.**

"Only about three times a week." Kabuto sighed. "It's hardly a big deal, I'm the doctor. I've seen everyone naked already." He shook his head, bangs moving backwards a bit. "They better not have knocked anything over."

**Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "If you've seen me naked, you must have molested me in my sleep." He was quite tempted to add 'I've had quite a few realistic dreams' but he wasn't really sure what Kabuto would make of that.**

"Just a little egotistical, Sasuke-kun?" He shook his head. "I AM a professional, don't get any weird ideas." He took of his glasses, and rubbed at his nose irritably. "I'm not Orochimaru-dono, you know."

"**Meaning you aren't a child molester? I know that. You molest people of your own age or older, then." Sasuke smirked, his shoulder-length hair hanging over his cheek bones, making a straight frame around his ivory skin.**

"Get your terms right, _chibi. _That doesn't count as molestation." Kabuto replaced his glasses, and stretched. He met Sasuke's odd glance. "What? I have a degree in law as well."

**Sasuke snorted, his gaze flickering to the closet, from where the women were running out of. He rolled his eyes. "Lets just hope they haven't pissed on your precious books."**

"Yeah, lets." Kabuto tapped idly on his knees. "You shouldn't snort so much, it's bad for you." He pondered vaguely why he cared. "And it's gross." He shut the door, sighing and sitting up on the counter.

**Sasuke snorted again, just to piss Kabuto off. He leant against the door, across from Kabuto. A disaster was just waiting to happen.**

**And it did. The door flung open, and Sasuke had to jump out of the way to avoid being squished, jumping straight into Kabuto's lap. The sound nin who had opened the door looked horrified, and ran out of the room. Sasuke flushed bright red, either with anger or with embarrassment.**

Kabuto chuckled lowly, and (Possibly to test Sasuke's patience) wrapped arms around his waist. "Well, isn't this nice?" ... A loud, hoarse cry echoed through the wall, followed by some curse words. "Nice, but it's a shame about the setting," he mused, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. He was rather surprised at how heavy Sasuke was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to mention it.

**Sasuke froze. "Get. Your. Hands. OFF ME." He snarled, not bothering to struggle. He didnt want to see what evil Kabuto might unleash if he decided to squirm. He looked over to Kabuto's bared neck, and considered biting it.**

Kabuto laughed again, and simply released Sasuke from his grip. The result being, of course, Sasuke tumbling onto the floor.

**Sasuke made a small 'oof' noise as he fell onto his stomach. He sat up, and glared at Kabuto with red eyes, the sharingan shuddering, itching to spin. "Bastard." He muttered, standing up and leaning on the wall - away from the door, of course. To prevent any more embarrassing incidents.**

Kabuto grinned. "You started it, Sasuke-kun." He massaged his temples, and tried to block out the awful noise echoing from the other room. "Pfft, now I have nothing to laugh at."

**"Since when did we have an orgy room, anyways?" Sasuke frowned. "Or is it just women in pain?" He sighed, and sat cross-legged on the floor. "I need sleep."**

"Oh, it might be both for all I know. I give them drugs and tell them to go nap in there." Kabuto waved vaguely at the door, clearly meaning the room beyond it. "Never been in there myself. Don't really want to." He ruffled Sasuke's hair in an annoying fashion. "You were asleep about half an hour ago, weren't you?"

**Sasuke whacked Kabuto's hand away, and flattened his hair down. "Yes, but in total I've had three hours worth of sleep."**

Kabuto sighed. "Go to bed, perhaps?" He leant against the wall, and began tapping on the wood beneath his fingers again. He winced as loud, violent swearing shot through the wall. "Damned Tayuya."

**"Be lucky she doesn't fawn over you like some goddamn puppy. Or try to lose her virginity in her sleep." Sasuke shuddered. "Too many times."**

Kabuto's eyes widened slightly. "I thought she liked women." He shook his head. "Oh well. Want me to, um," he bit back a laugh, "Walk you back to your room?"

**Sasuke's eye twitched. He stood up, and turned his back on Kabuto, smartly walking out of the room. The door closed, there was a squeal, a thud, and Sasuke ran back into the room, slamming the door and holding it closed. He looked quite strained, and terrorized. "I never thought I'd accept help from you."**

"You're that scared of girls?" Kabuto actually laughed this time, but opened the door. The screams only got louder. Kabuto stepped neatly over the groaning ball of Tayuya, and turned a corner. "Follow me..." He said this wearily. "You know, in all the time you've been here you could have made an effort to learn your way around."

**Sasuke glared at Kabuto, but tried to stick close to him, frowning. "I'm not scared of them. And this place is just a bleak maze - I know where everything is... I just get everything muddled up sometimes." Sasuke muttered the last bit, looking at the ground.**

Kabuto shuddered slightly at Sasuke's clammy fingers, but led the way through the dark halls anyway. "Careful, the floors pretty uneven around here." He shut his eyes, the outer darkness was somewhat distracting. And just to prove he could actually walk across this place blindfolded.

**Sasuke sighed, and then managed to catch a glimpse of Kabuto's outline in the darkness. He felt his stomach turn somersaults, and bit his lip to stop himself moaning. Instead, he put a hand to his stomach, and took deep, calming breaths.**

Kabuto picked up on the sound of gasps for air. "Sasuke? Are you feeling okay?" He asked this quite mildly. If the boy was there wasn't really much he could do. They were about a third into the tunnel that would take them to the correct hall of dorms, and then up the stairs... Anyway, it would be too awkward to attempt any first-aid in the dark. And Kabuto couldn't remember any fire jutsu that wouldn't use up all the oxygen in said tunnel and kill them both. He sighed.

**Sasuke sighed. "I'm ...fine." He was thinking of Kabuto again - thinking of a naked Kabuto. He was so glad that Kabuto couldn't see his crimson face.**

Kabuto felt excess heat in the compacted, damp air. "You're lying. Are you sure you're not afraid of the dark?" He teased lightly, and quickened his pace a little. Get the kid out of here as soon as possible. If Sasuke got ill or injured while in his care, Orochimaru would probably kill him. Or castrate him. Kabuto couldn't decide which seemed more horrible.

**"I'm sure." Sasuke gritted out. He was becoming painfully aware of the growing problem between his legs - which was stretching the fabric to the extent (it seemed to Sasuke) that the tight grey trousers would rip.**

Kabuto sighed. There was no speaking to some people. Sasuke's stubborness reminded him a little of Ki. I am calling him "ki" because I don't want to call him "Kim" XDDD; He took Sasuke's hand tighter, subtly testing the others fairly erratic pulse. "Okay." He walked faster still. The kid was overheating and breathing in long, heavy gasps. Maybe he was claustrophobic? No, surely the halls of sound would have dragged that out already.

"**Will you stop trying to check what is wrong with me? I'm /fine/." Sasuke hissed – and then tripped over. Dragging Kabuto down with him.**

Kabuto gasped a little, the damp floor suddenly soaking his knees. He felt his glasses slip. Great. He was blind, in the dark, probably crushing Sasuke. "Shit." He grinned hopelessly, and then realized Sasuke couldn't see. "Um." He considered moving, but he felt a frantic heartbeat against his elbow. "You're panicking." He said this simply, so the other couldn't question it. He moved one hand to feel Sasuke's face. "And you're too hot. What's wrong?" There was no jollity in his voice.

**"You're sitting on me." Sasuke groaned, and slithered forwards from beneath Kabuto. As he got himself to his feet, he heard a small tinkering. He crouched down, and slid his fingertips along the floor until he grasped the object - Kabuto's glasses. "I have your glasses."**

"Oh, good." Kabuto rocked onto his feet, and took said eyewear from Sasuke's hands. Despite it being too dark to see, he rubbed the lenses on his shirt before setting them on his nose. The darkness still didn't shift. Kabuto sighed. "Let's keep going..." He stuck a hand out, at arms length, to take Sasuke's hand.

**Blindly, Sasuke edged towards Kabuto, his hand out. Unfortunately, Sasuke's hand went past Kabuto's, and he ended up poking him in the crotch. He jumped backwards, and tripped over his own feet. "Oh, fuck a fucking duck!"**

Kabuto jumped a bit, but couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's swearing. "Forget it, just follow my voice. It gets lighter this way." He would make things even more awkward, by acting as calmly as possible. And biting back his laughter. "I'll think of something to talk about, somehow..."

**Sasuke sighed, clambering to his feet. Somehow, it getting lighter would be a bad thing - he was getting redder by the second, and the problem his erection was producing wasn't making it much better. "Lead the way." He muttered.**

"Enthusiastic as ever..." Kabuto turned a corner. "Try not to walk into the wall, turn left sometime soon." He hummed idly. "It's fucking hard to keep talking, you know that?"

**"Yes." Sasuke managed to dodge the wall as he turned, trying to keep up with Kabuto. He could, vaguely, see the black turn to gray.**

"Getting lighter now..." Kabuto sighed. "If I could sing..." He cut off the thought with a small laugh. "No, don't scar yourself for ever thinking about that." He sighed. No way Sasuke could get lost, from here on it was straight. To the stairs, which were dimly lit. "Nearly there, Sasuke."

**Sasuke sighed, trying to think of things that would make his stupid erection go away... Orochimaru, Jirobou, Kidoumaru... naked Kabuto - NO! Turn off, not turn on! Sasuke found himself horrified. 'Am I admitting to myself that Kabuto turns me on?' He felt himself glow crimson, and he just tried to blank out everything. And failed, really.**

Kabuto sighed. The wonders of conversation. He glanced back, happy to be able to see a faint outline of Uchiha. He was standing odd. Kabuto ran a hand through his hair. The kid needed sleep, soon.

**Sasuke blinked, and then yawned. He rubbed his forehead, and then pushed his bangs back. They finally came to the stairs, and Sasuke started climbing them, his eyes becoming heavier... heavier... heavier... /thud/. Sasuke tripped over the last step - or rather, it looked like it. He just couldn't be assed to take another step, so he decided to sleep. Cleverly.**

Kabuto heard a thud. Shit. Sasuke was sprawled over the stairs, mumbling slightly. He sighed, and hauled the boy over his shoulder. Well, that ended the awkward silence at least. He climbed the rest of the staircase, squinting at the sudden light. As he came to the dormitory hallway he growled, took his glasses off, and polished them once more, on Sasuke's shirt. All of the kid was boiling. Kabuto turned the corner, and counted three doors down. It was a pain hauling the kid into bed, and it was even more annoying rolling him about to remove the big ugly bow-thing. He struggled to remove the neck-thing, and then decided Sasuke would be very pissed to wake up undressed. He pulled the blanket up to Sasuke's waist and pottered off to get a damp cloth to lower his temperature.

**Sasuke woke up the next morning, and felt something damp on his forehead. He removed it, and found it to be a wet cloth. He sighed, and looked out of the bed. His bow was coiled in a pile. His cow-print neck thing was half undone. He decided to pull his uniform off, and rifled through his beside drawers. He found a white kimono thing, and slid it on, tying the bow on.**

Kabuto re-emerged at the door, thermometer to hand and a pained expression. "Oh, you're awake." He sauntered closer (allowing Sasuke to see a hand print on the left side of his face). "What the hell happened back there? Exhaustion?"

**"Yeah, pretty much. What happened to your face?" Sasuke smirked, sitting back on the bed. He looked at the thermometer, and then remembered his erection problem. He tried not to think of it, but he felt heat rising into his face.**

"Oh." Kabuto laughed nervously. "Feminine wrath happened to my face. I told her quite honestly we were out of tampax, and I suffered dearly." He extended the thermometer. "I'm not gonna even try and aim for your mouth... You still look a bit hot to me." He sat on the edge of the bed, balancing awkwardly.

**Sasuke sighed, and willed the blush down. "I'm fine. I was fine before and I'm fine now." He leant against the wall, and tucked his hands behind his head. He glanced over at Kabuto, and his mind wandered to Kabuto doing bad things to him. His mind froze when he noticed that his nose was bleeding. He tried to stem the flow with his hand, not wanting to ruin his robes.**

"You were boiling! And then you passed out!" Kabuto shook his head. "You're not fine." He shot Sasuke's bloody nose an odd look. "Don't make me drag you off for a medical."

**"I'm /fine!" Sasuke hissed. He flicked his nose, wiping off the remnants of blood. He picked up his sound uniform and wiped his bloody fingers and nose on it. He sniffed, and then glared at Kabuto. "You're just going to drag me off to a medical anyway. Cause you are scared shitless that Orochimaru's gonna CASTRATE you."**

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "You don't scare me, kid." He pushed Sasuke back down idly, palm whacking off Sasuke's forehead. "I get this shit all day, for doing my job. I am actually paid to worry about you, you know that?" He sighed. "You get either my supervision or you move into Orochimaru-sama's chamber. And I'm sure you'd love that." Light flashed off his glasses, making him look a bit more sinister. "I thought I'd actually found someone in this shithole... You know, someone who doesn't suck?" He sighed, shaking his head. "You're all the same, with your little quests for power." He massaged his temples lightly onehanded, the other hand still holding Sasuke down.

**Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing to slits. He really did have no choice - moving in with Orochimaru was probably the worst death sentence ever - death by molestation and/or sex. He gritted his teeth, and looked away from Kabuto, frowning.**

Kabuto sighed, and took his hand back. He stared quite solemnly at the far wall, but the flare of artificial light glinting off the lenses made it impossible to tell. "And you have nothing to say to me. Again."

**Sasuke sat up, and brushed his hair out of his face. He pulled his knees to his chest, and glared at them, soft tufts of hair falling into his eyes.**

Kabuto crossed his arms. "Are you going to talk, or sulk? If you don't answer I'm going to leave." He sighed. "I dislike you when you're like this. Bear in mind, Sasuke, you're only fifteen. You're no killer, you're nothing special. Just another megalomaniac." He turned away. "Power corrupts, you should bear that in mind."

**"I know that power corrupts. If power didnt corrupt people, I wouldn't even be here. I'd be with my parents in Konoha." Sasuke curled his painted nails into fists, and his eyes shut tightly.**

"So you plan to continue the cycle?" Kabuto shook his head. "Everyone just assumes you can fight fire with fire. No, then everyone suffers." He hung his legs over the edge of the bed, hunched slightly. "I thought you might understand that, you being a "genius" and all."

**"Even genius' fuck up sometimes." Sasuke muttered, glancing over Kabuto. "Haven't you ever fucked up in your life?"**

"Careful people don't make mistakes that matter." Kabuto ignored Sasukes question totally. "So what exactly was your big error? Coming here?"

**"Most likely." Sasuke rose his head. "Infact, it was." 'Why am I still here?' He stood up, almost robotically, and grabbed a bag from beneath his bed. Suddenly, the glass of the window had burst outwards, and Sasuke was gone.**

Kabuto sighed. He really should run after the kid. Best to give him a head start. He balanced precariously on the window ledge, gave the token whistle that meant "outbreak", and proceeded to run like hell. He sucked with kunai, but it wasn't like he had a lot of choice. He tugged one from his back pocket, taking it into his right hand. In the other, one of his exploding tag'd shuriken. (Dunno why, but in this I'm making him left-handed.) He took aim, and threw the kunai, aiming for Sasuke's foot. And then, as soon as the metal had left his fingertips, with considerable aim, let the shuriken sail into the back of the retreating Uchiha's head.

**Sasuke, luckily, had jumped out of the way of the kunai, and had grabbed the shuriken. He threw it, but was partly caught in the explosion. The blast sent him sailing right over Otogakure's main gates. He landed against a tree, yet somehow managed to keep running. His curse seal was aching to no end, making him wince permanently.**

Kabuto hoped someone in sound was doing something. Like, something besides grumbling and swearing. There was no way he was going to chase Sasuke all the way to... Wherever the fuck he was going. He climbed over the gates with ease, and while at the top, took careful aim with another kunai, more out of frustration. He jumped and started running again. Sasuke seemed to be injured somehow, which was a help. Kabuto bit his lip and forced himself faster. "And what exactly is this accomplishing!" He yelled, closing in a bit more.

**Sasuke ignored Kabuto, and increased his speed. He stumbled, tripped, and yelped. and bit down hard on his thumb, and pulled his sleeve up, to show a tattoo. He swiped the blood across it, and a large, coiled snake appeared infront of him. "Hold him off!" Sasuke took off again, leaving Kabuto to deal with the snake, who was now baring its large fangs.**

Kabuto kicked the snake in the face, sending it back a few feet. He was used to snakes. He didn't care about snakes. He knew the same damned summoning jutsu, for gods sake. He kept running. "You're going to defeat me with Orochimaru-sama's techniques? Clever idea Sasuke, I don't know about any of those." His voice was teasing again, and loud enough for Sasuke to hear his slight snigger. Kabuto was getting a tad pissed off. "You're nothing new, you know that? You're just turning into a rather crappy clone of your brother."

**Sasuke growled at these words - but he couldn't stop running. How could it have taken so long for him to realize that sound wasn't where he belonged? He had no other choice. He sent chakra pounding into his curse seal, and the glowing red and orange had soon taken over half of his body. He muttered something, and a pair of hands erupted from his back, his skin turning lilac. He leapt into the air, and took off, the hand-wings beating furiously.**

Kabuto growled. And then heard the whipping of beaten air. The snipers of sound were pretty shit, but all twenty four of them couldn't miss, surely. He formed a few hand seals, and prayed he was performing the correct jutsu for horrible amounts of pain to the seal bearer. XD Sorry, I had "seal bear" there for a while, which made me giggle like a moron. He ducked down, and prayed. If Sasuke got away, Kabuto had a gross feeling he'd be on his search party. Well, where would the kid go? Konoha? Pfft, yeah. He'd go somewhere where no one knew him and set up his reputation as a total bastard, where nobody would compare him to his brother. Or maybe Sasuke was going to go and fight Itachi now? (Hah, that'd be funny. "Can I have your brothers corpse?" "Yeah, we're done raping it now.") Kabuto sniggered, but then snapped back to reality. There wasn't actually anything he could do now, except pray one of the lazy bastards got a shot in.

**Sasuke yelped as a bullet tore through his leg. He managed to keep beating his wings for a few more seconds before he fell, flailing, into a tree.**

Kabuto punched the air, and ran like fuck over to the swearing tree. He chuckled, and tugged on what he hoped was Sasuke's uninjured foot. The boy fell, face-first out to the floor. Kabuto, despite the churning feelings of glee, was still a doctor. But he hauled Sasuke over his shoulder. "Done rebelling for today then?"

**Sasuke kicked Kabuto in the stomach, unfortunately with his bad leg. The curse seal was shrinking, and the hands had disappeared. "Not just yet, fuckface!" As Kabuto keeled, he jumped away and ran like fuck, the adrenaline pulsing away the pain.**

Kabuto charged, still grinning. There was no way a limping teenager who used the word "Fuckface" could run well. He caught up with the boy easily, and tackled him to the ground. He sent chakra to his fingertips, and drew a gash down Sasuke's back. "I'm serious." He dragged Sasuke back a few feet, pulling the bad leg. "Now grow up."

**Sasuke yelled, curling up defensively. He was shaking and panting, and his eyes were heavy from blood loss. Finally, he went limp, blood trickling down his leg.**

Kabuto sighed, and picked Sasuke up by the middle, putting his limp arms over his own shoulders. "Better." He walked back through the gates, considering whistling to wake and annoy Sasuke further. He carried the boy back into the dorms, lay him down, fixed the gash easily. He dug the bullet out and healed the flesh of Sasuke's leg as best as he could. He looked at the boy, face contorted with pain. He sighed, smoothing the sheets up to his shoulders. He wiped blood from his face lightly. He sighed, and handcuffed him to the bed, got up and walked away.

**Sasuke woke up, expecting to feel pain - yet he didnt. He saw grey walls, and as he tried to sit up, he found he couldn't. He lay back down, at then at the bed stand. He swore loudly. "KABUTO, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Kabuto re-emerged, smirking. He sat on the side of the bed. "No, you aren't. We've already done this." He sighed, looking at Sasuke's angered face. "I didn't want you trying that again is all. At least I healed you, I was quite tempted to leave you bleeding in a heap." He unfastened the cuffs one-handed, and shook his head. "Try anything again and I'm calling up Manda, you hear?"

**"Pfft. Manda doesn't scare me." He massaged his wrists, and glared at Kabuto. He'd heard of the techniques Kabuto was capable of - slicing through muscle without harming the skin. To be quite honest, he didnt want that happening to him.**

"Aww, sore wrists? Next time I'll use the fluffy ones, is that better?" Kabuto laughed slightly at Sasuke's horrified face. He cracked his knuckles daintily, sighing. "Are you in any pain still? I was kinda lazy with your leg."

**"I wish I was." Sasuke muttered. "Next time, let me be. Or I'll tell Kabuto who you're working for." He snarled, his eyes swirling to red.**

"Now, where's the fun in that?" He gripped Sasuke by the chin roughly, and lowered his voice. "Don't you threaten me, chibi. I could paralyse you and make it look like an accident."

**Sasuke's lip curled. "I dont care. Being paralyzed would just be so much better. Go run to /Rei-danna/." He hissed threateningly.**

Kabuto hissed. "I don't know how you know that and I don't care, but I hear anything and you're going down with Ki. Orochimaru-sama only needs your eyes, Sasuke-kun. I could cut them out, save a lot of trouble. You still don't scare me. You're too fucking cute." His grip on Sasuke's chin left to cup around his throat.

**Sasuke lifted up his own hand to wrap around Kabuto's neck. "Would I be even cuter if I decided to rip out your windpipe?"**

Kabuto laughed, and sent chakra to his hands. Quite effectively throttling the other. "Possibly." He leant back idly, and tapped at the wrist straining towards his jugular. Whatever-the-fuck-it's-called no jutsu! Yanno, the slicey-tendony thing. "You'd be even cuter if you behaved."

**Sasuke made a small, strangled choking yell noise, and his hand went limp. The other hand went to the hand throttling him, tugging back.**

Kabuto repeated the action on Sasuke's other side, and removed his own hand. "Y'see, this is not the way to get into my pants."

**Sasuke yelled again, breathing heavily. "Would it count as bad behaviour to do this?" He lurched forwards, and pressed his lips to Kabuto's, biting down lightly on his upper lip.**

Kabuto chuckled inwardly, and pushed his tongue into the sweet cavern on Sasuke's mouth. Funny how such a brattish kid tasted so good. He reached behind Sasuke to fist a hand in his hair. He considered speaking, but decided not to cheapen it.

**Sasuke pushed against Kabuto's tongue violently, venting his anger into the kiss. He draped his arms over Kabuto's shoulders, pressing back harder as his tongue pushed past Kabuto's, into his mouth.**

Kabuto decided twisted sideways was a bad angle, and straddled the boys hips instead. He pondered if he was too heavy. Pfft, good. He nipped slightly at Sasuke's tongue, but gave up as the heat from the boys mouth felt too good. He discarded his glasses idly, as all they were really doing was getting in the way and fogging up anyway. He undid Sasuke's obi, and smirked around the kiss as he pushed his hands under the white cloth to claw trails down the lean, muscled sides.

**Sasuke pulled back, panting "Unfuck my wrists. Onegai?" He tried puppy dog eyes his face solemn as he could after a makeout session with the guy that had given him an erection only two days ago.**

Kabuto sighed, but reached for Sasuke's hands. He pushed a bit too tight, and with the familiar green chakra blur put the tendons back together. "Happy now?" He seemed a bit reluctant to pull away from the kiss.

**"Nn." He pulled off Kabuto's shirt, and let his fingertips dance along Kabuto's spine. He kissed Kabuto again, this time less needy.**

Kabuto reassumed his groping of the Uchiha, pushing the robes down past the slim hips, purring slightly in appreciation at the young boys frame. He bit clean through Sasuke's lip, and sucked at the wound. If he could talk, he would be teasing.

**Sasuke made an uncomfortable 'mmm', and frowned, biting at Kabuto's upper lip and raking scratches on Kabuto's back. Once he'd finished with that, he started to unbutton Kabuto's pants, unzipping them slowly, brushing his fingers on Kabuto's crotch teasingly.**

He twitched slightly at the feather-light touches, making a strained groaning sound. He was slightly regretting rendering himself blind, as it would be a bit comforting to stop imagining Sasuke smirking wickedly. He moved his lips against the others, loving the gross feeling of congealing blood.

**Sasuke pushed his tongue past Kabuto's lips, and began to tickle (or as far as tickling could go) his tongue. He leaned forward as he pulled Kabuto's trousers down, and began to hesitantly stroke Kabuto's crotch.**

Kabuto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, his touches were teasing and bothersome. He sighed at the gentle pressure nonetheless, substantial as it was. He seriously hoped Sasuke would drop the virgin act soon, it was messing with his morals.

**Sasuke pulled the obi off him, discarding it behind him. He stopped the stroking, and ground his hips into Kabuto's. He wrapped his arms around his ribs, pressing bruisingly against him.**

Kabuto bit back a moan, glad for contact at last. He shoved Sasuke roughly backwards onto the bed, and tugged the Uchiha's shorts down his legs. He really regretted being blind now, he had the gross feeling he was missing something amazing. Yeah, so he'd already seen Sasuke naked. But he hadn't seen Sasuke naked and panting, spread out over a bed practically begging for it. He smirked anyway, and collapsed on the other once more, taking his lips once more in a bruising kiss.

**Sasuke gripped Kabuto tighter – then a glint of silver caught his eyes. The handcuffs. Sasuke grinned into the kiss as he grabbed the handcuffs with his feet, and passed them up to his hands. He shoved Kabuto off him, grabbed his hands and cuffed him to the bed, somehow without breaking the kiss.**

Kabuto growled, instinctively pushing against the metal enclosed around his wrists. He struggled to sit up, snarling slightly against Sasuke's mouth. He bit against the others lower lip, annoyed to lose his control over the situation so quickly.

**Sasuke pulled back, and smirked at the frustration plastered on Kabuto's face. He cocked his head to one side and smiled, as if to say sorry. He sat down on Kabuto's knees and leant forwards, licking his jaw. He slowly made a trail of kisses and licks to Kabuto's right nipple, were he licked and teased the small nub.**

Kabuto groaned once more, eyes squinting closed. "Fuck..." He let his head roll back, hips twitching slightly at the prickling warm heat teasing him. He continued to subconsciously strain against the handcuffs, increasingly more annoyed at the growing numb sensation in his hands.

**Sasuke smirked, and began to kiss downwards again, licking, nipping and sucking each spot he kissed to leave a small red mark. When he got to the edge of Kabuto's boxers, he pulled it down with his teeth, purposefully grazing his lips against Kabuto's erection.**

Kabuto continued to strain and hiss, the small boy's teeth seemingly mocking him. The tingle of warm breath against him was driving him precariously close to the edge. Writhing under the hot mouth, pushing so hard against his restraints they cut his wrists. He didn't care, any distraction from the burning warmth spreading across his abdomen was welcome.

**Sasuke pulled the boxers with his hands to Kabuto's feet, where he threw them to the other end of the bed. He slid up Kabuto's legs again, lying down this time. He put his hands on Kabuto's hips, pinning him down. His tongue flicked across the head of Kabuto's erection, then swirled around it.**

Kabuto was shaking now, fighting against the voice in the back of his head. _He's still a child, _it said.And then the damp wetness swirled around his length, and his sense of right and wrong was lost in a moan, a flash of light. He bit his tongue, trying to keep from thrusting hard into the kid's mouth. Sheer, blissful torture. Kabuto was sure he would view this as amazing sex later, but at the moment it was nothing more than that.

**Sasuke purred, and pressed down harder on Kabuto's hips. He took Kabuto's length into his mouth, sucking and licking as he bobbed his head.**

Kabuto hissed. He didn't care what Sasuke was doing, he just wanted release. Any time soon. The petite hands gripping his hips were most likely leaving bruises, the medic nin fighting back the urge to scream. His doubts about Sasuke's virginity were gone now, no shy innocent could suck like that.

**Sasuke purred and rolled his tongue over the slit. He willed his gag reflex back, and took Kabuto further into his mouth, sucking and grazing his teeth over it. He heard of cough-scream noise, and he pulled himself up to look over at the intruder. It was Tayuya, of all people, and a very pale Tayuya at that. Sasuke smirked, raised an eyebrow, and she took off. Sasuke licked his lips, then looked down at Kabuto. "Maybe we should find somewhere with a lock?"**

Kabuto grunted. He shot his throbbing length a heavily sceptical glance.

**Sasuke leant forwards, careful to lie beside Kabuto and not ontop of him, just to piss Kabuto off. He smirked. "Is that grunt a yes or a no? I don't speak sex."**

"What do you think?" Kabuto managed to force out. "Just get this over with." He wasn't sure where to look. Well, he still couldn't see. He closed his eyes.

**Sasuke smirked, and slid down Kabuto's body again. "As you wish, Kabuto-sama." He purred, taking Kabuto into his mouth again, sucking and biting down slightly.**

Kabuto let out another guttural grunt, and felt the warmth curdling in his abdomen. He let another grunt out as warning before releasing into the boy's mouth. "Fuck." One simple word as the walls of reality caved in, just for him, for a few seconds. The usual flashes across his vision, and he let out a shuddering sigh. The roaring in his ears did a good job of drowning out whatever it was Sasuke was saying. The tremors in his abdomen stopped, and he gasped again, He shot Sasuke a look.

**Sasuke drank down Kabuto's seed, or rather, as much as he could. The rest ended up dribbling down his chin. He pulled himself off Kabuto, and wiped his chin with his fingers, sitting down on his calves and licking the white off them. He leaned forwards, and licked Kabuto's cheek. "You taste nice, Kabuto-sama..." He purred.**

"Stop sticking to such ridiculous speech if you plan to keep me tied up like this." Kabuto hissed this, but still hummed in appreciation at Sasuke's sluttish behaviour. "My room?"

"**Nnn." Sasuke nuzzled Kabuto's cheek with his nose, trying to put on some kind of virgin-act thing. He found the keys to the handcuffs discarded beside the bed, and he unlocked Kabuto from the bed stand. He found his kimono-thing, and slipped it on, not bothering with shorts. He picked up Kabuto's shirt and boxers, and handed them to him.**

Kabuto hurried said clothes on, and dropped to his feet. He ignored Sasuke totally, just grabbing him by the waist and carrying him over one shoulder. Sasuke was way too light, it was almost amusing. Kabuto fled through the halls, finally finding a use for his stealth practice. Even if that was getting Uchiha Sasuke into bed, ASAP. And if anyone caught him... Woe betide them.

**Sasuke made an odd giggling noise, and began a molestation act on Kabuto's arse. "You're really quite firm, Kabuto-sama..."**

Kabuto ignored the others childish acts, and continued his hasty journey through sound. Two halls from his goddamned chamber now, the air heady with the thick scent of incense and candles. Closer and closer to Orochimaru's chamber as well. Kabuto hoped Sasuke knew this, or else the both of them would become further acquainted with stabbity death. "Shush," Was all he said.

**Sasuke made one more giggle noise, then shut up, still molesting.**

Kabuto did his best to knee the door in, and dropped Sasuke face-first into the mattress. The door was (hopefully) shut with a clumsily-thrown glass paperweight. Kabuto, (grinning like a madman) fell beside Sasuke and gripped him by the chin, kissing him once more.

**Sasuke 'nnn'ed and pulled off Kabuto's shirt, licking Kabuto's bottom lip. He pulled something out of his kimono, and threw it at the door. A locking seal. The seal fizzed, and the door slid the remaining few inches shut. "We don't want Orochimaru to come in on us, do we?" He purred, pulling at Kabuto's shorts teasingly.**

Kabuto mumbled something indistinct, and pushed Sasuke off him. He pushed the white cloth down the others lithe form, and shoved the boy further up the bed. He kissed Sasuke's navel, holding back a laugh at his squeal of protest. He took hold of the others length, and sighed. "So, Sasuke-kun..." He squeezed lightly. "How do you want to do this?"

**Sasuke arched his back, and whimpered. "Ah... I don't know, Kabuto-sama..." Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's shoulders, panting. His onyx eyes squeezed shut, his brain trying to process all of the new sensations.**

Kabuto tutted, damp bangs sticking to his face. "I thought you were so /strong, Sasuke-kun." He sighed, moving his thumb to poke at the weeping slit. "Looks like you're just a cute little genin after all, hmm?" Sasuke trembled a little at his words, and this made Kabuto feel that bit more disgusted with himself. He kissed Sasuke's thigh idly, trying to shake himself out of the sudden attack of conscience.

**"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, digging his nails into Kabuto's shoulders. He shuddered and whimpered. "If anything, we need lube..." He muttered, his eyes fluttering open slightly to look down at Kabuto.**

Kabuto tutted again, batting the other's clinging hands off. "What makes you assume I keep that kind of thing around?" He forced two fingers into Sasuke's mouth. "Suck." It was a pretty basic order, and Kabuto bet it made the other slightly uncomfortable. He moved forward on the bed, glad he was still pretty dressed.

**Sasuke whimpered again, helpless. He began to suck on Kabuto's fingers, swirling his tongue around his joints and nails. He placed his hands on the buttons of his pants, fumbling them open before pushing them down Kabuto's thighs.**

Kabuto withdrew his hand from Sasuke's mouth begrudgingly, and lifted his hips off the mattress slightly to access his entrance easier. He moved his wet fingers further, and pushed into the ring of muscle as slowly as he could. Of course Sasuke's sugary moans didn't aid the situation, and the blush painted across his cheeks made the distinguishment between pain and pleasure a lot harder. He rubbed Sasuke's stomach soothingly, trying to calm him down slightly. He knew all too well if he just said "calm down" Sasuke would snap, and this would be a lot more difficult.

**Sasuke whimpered, gripping tightly onto the white sheets around him. "Kabuto-sama... It hurts..." His eyes squeezed shut again. The soothing rubbing on his stomach gave him something to focus on as Kabuto stretched him, and his breathing came in longer gasps rather than rushed breaths.**

"You have to relax. Or it'll hurt a lot more." Kabuto inched another finger in, moving his other hand to Sasuke's side. He continued his soft stroking, hoping it was aiding Sasuke's obvious pain. He exhaled slowly, trying not to think about what he was doing. When he started thinking, gorgeous situations like this were ruined. "But..." No, shut up. Stop babying him, he doesn't need it. "If it hurts too much, say so and I'll stop." Hopefully he'd /appreciate/ the extra reassurance, rather than be offended by it.

**Sasuke looked pleadingly at Kabuto, and tried to relax, his breath evening out slightly. "Don't stop, Kabuto-sama..." He gasped as the other finger was added, his arms going rigid and his back arching slightly. He felt like he was breathing too little, so took a deep, shuddering breath as he relaxed again.**

Kabuto purred, pushing in all the way to the knuckle. He parted his fingers, careful to watch Sasuke's face for wincing. He continued scissoring, and ignoring the quiet voice of reason. His other hand slid easily down Sasuke's stomach, and he stroked a finger along his erection idly. Anything to distract him was welcome.

**Sasuke took another shuddering breath, and shivered at the light touches on his erection. The scissoring was mildly uncomfortable and extremely painful, but underneath it all he could feel some sort of pleasure. He whimpered, keeping his eyes open and trying to watch Kabuto. He trembled, his hands going to rest on Kabuto's hips, his thumbs circling softly.**

Kabuto pushed in a third finger, this time ignoring Sasuke's groan of protest. He sighed, wishing Sasuke would stop sodding hurting so he could get this over with. He massaged Sasuke's length gently, rubbing his ball sac with the end of his nail. "Sasuke..." His tone was low, a little rough. He didn't need to finish the sentence, his voice was gritty with lust.

**Sasuke whimpered again, but pushed himself against Kabuto. "Enough with the fingers, Kabuto-sama..." He bucked his hips against the touches, giving a long moan.**

Kabuto purred. "Better." He took his hands away, and lifted Sasuke's legs over his shoulders. He hoped Sasuke was strong enough for this wearily, and lead his erection into Sasuke's entrance. He pushed gently, fighting the temptation to thrust in fully. It would be quite amazing to hear Sasuke scream properly, but his conscience would take over if the boy was actually hurt. He bit his tongue, hoping this was alright.

**Sasuke let out a yell, his legs trembling. "All the way in... onegai..." He whimpered again, but the smallest smile was starting on his lips, his eyes curving upwards slightly to show his pleasure.**

Kabuto took hold of Sasuke's hips, and thrust slightly into the warmth enveloping him. His head hung over the others chest, loose hair tickling the skin. He reached up with one hand instead, and pressed a finger to Sasuke's lips. "Are you sure?" He bit his lip again, and thrust that bit deeper.

**Sasuke arched his back, moaning again. He nodded his head, followed by a submissive 'nnn'. He felt the pain in his legs as they folded to his chest, but ignored it. He knew what was to come would be payment with profit for the pain.**

Kabuto sent Sasuke's painful expression a glance. He stroked Sasuke's lips softly, wishing he could reach to kiss him. He drew in a breath, sighing. He thrust again, harder. "Are you okay like that?" He blew hot air along Sasuke's ribs. "We can move, if you want." Keeping his voice steady was difficult, the heat was nearing unbearable. And there was sweat dripping into his eyes, a lot of it.

**"Nn... I'm fine..." Sasuke mumbled, arching his back and pressing into Kabuto. "More, Kabuto-sama..." His hands went to slide along Kabuto's back, holding onto his shoulders. He took the fingers that stroked his lips into his mouth, sucking and licking.**

Kabuto mumbled something vaguely reassuring, and quickened his thrusts. The sweet moans echoed off the walls, and the dry heat clenching around him was maddening. He was flushed, the heat slowly filling the room had finally started tinging his skin pink. He hoped the end was soon, before he melted. Another deep thrust in. Shit, heaven was hot. He began stroking Sasuke's sides once more, palms sweaty and touch somewhat desperate. His voice of reason slowly dwindled away, until it was quieter than the gasps for air.

**Sasuke's moans became louder, and the smile on his face grew to a pleasured grin. "Kabuto-sama..." He breathed. He gripped Kabuto's shoulder again, feeling his climax nearing. He whimpered, his head rolling back into the sheets. "Kabuto-sama..."**

Kabuto groaned headily, speeding up again. Sasuke's words struck a chord, and he needed release pretty damned soon. He groaned, the perspiration evaporating into a haze that hung over the bed. It just made it harder to breathe, harder to calm down. Each thrust took all the air out of him, frustration welling up in his stomach. It was still a great pleasure to hear Sasuke so happy... Just to see anyone so happy in the vast fortress of Otogakure.

**Sasuke gave a yell as white, sticky fluid erupted over his stomach and Kabuto's chest. He gripped Kabuto's shoulders tightly, and tensed his muscles, shivering.**

Kabuto shuddered at the others cry, the sudden wetness on his chest quite startling. Well, he was never going to let Sasuke forget this. The bitten fingernails were clawing dents into his back, annoyingly. The tension was getting insane now, the heat against his sticky hips scalding the skin. Once more he sunk into Sasuke, teeth gritted and voice hoarse. And the world went white. He went limp against the lithe chest, panting as he came. And for those glorious few precious moments, nothing mattered. Nothing was more important than this, this unholy pleasure. He mumbled something incomprehensible into Sasuke's solar plexus, some trash promise of love. But it was nothing, and the dim roar of the world returned. As he sunk back into regular consciousness, reality dawned. It told him he had just slept with the Uchiha prodigy everyone in sound had been told to stay away from, and that now he needed a shower. Kabuto pushed reality back off the bed, curled up against Sasuke. He was too tired for regular thinking. Hopefully it was night time. He wrapped arms around the sticky waist. "You aren't leaving."

**Sasuke purred, his hands relaxing to rub against the dents. "Not without you I'm not, Kabuto-sama." He kissed Kabuto scalp, since he couldn't reach Kabuto's lips, and clasped his hands together on the back of Kabuto's neck. "Not without you."**

AN/ Thankyou for reading, and enjoy!


End file.
